An aircraft propeller assembly can comprise a shaft and a plurality of blades connected to the shaft's output end. During operation of the aircraft, the shaft rotates relative to stator parts of the aircraft. If the propeller blades are provided with electrical deicers, electrical power is transferred from an onboard source to the rotating propeller assembly.